Scarab
A boss modified version is also available, it is currently known as the 'R3D3T4R Exterminator'' "Feel my wrath!" - Scarab Operator - The '''G5K10A "Scarab" Supertank Mark.II is a heavy armoured tank which serves as the Superunit of the Global Liberation Resistance, it is a heavy and quick successor of the old Mark.I tank which was destroyed during the ending courses of the First Eurasian Conflict the GLA's defeat in Akmola. Its heavy armour and better handling but slow speed makes the new Scarab a bigger threat on the battlefield, GLRF Commanders can deploy one of these tanks at a time. Equipped with tri-barreled cannons on the front, side-port machine guns and rocket launchers, the new Scarab is specially designed to deal with enemy infantry if they attack the tank by the sides and any aircraft and ground units at the same time with rocket launchers. History of the Mark.I Many people believe that the G5K10A "Scarab" Supertank Mark.I from the Global Liberation Army is some sort of legend as told after its accidental destruction which was caused by Paul Alexander, an ex-spy who worked with the USA. The tank was reviewed by the Allied Nations when on trying to combat it before the event of the tank's demise. The old but rememberable Mark.I was told by veterans that the tank was much of a threat to serve the GLA as its super unit in destroying large battalions of enemy units, whilst being a large tank, it had big disadvantages, being very slow piece of equipment and mostly lacking anti-infantry capabilities. It had a set of quad machine guns on the back to deal with aircraft, causing the tank to become the GLA's answer to multi-attacking purposes; all-thou it is still feared today, the GLRF's attempt to revive the tank failed badly, but gave them an opportunity to create a successor, using a compact chassis and being able to respond quicker to enemy threats. But now equipped with a set of anti-personnel rocket launchers and side-port machine guns, the new Scarab was a bigger problem thanks to its more thicker armour. A Mark.II Revival Despite efforts to revive the Scarab failed over the course of 2026 towards 2030, a collaborative effort between three of the GLRF's Generals, Osuma Deathstrike, Asliraf Masori and Shiek Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan banded together to bring a new and more flexable design for a new Scarab Supertank which comes with better weapons and armour. The new design makes it more reliable than the older version along with a handpicked crew of of 12 to operate the Scarab since its big, also will be hard to navigate despite being a large vehicle whilst deployed on the battlefield and being known to break down on occassionally but counters this with heavy sets of armour to fend off enemy attacks. Enhancements The new Scarab Supertank currently packs some new firepower along with a new reasonable size to benefit good control of stability and weapons, since the new vehicle was introduced it has the same cannons but scaled down like its older larger Mark.I version of the vehicle. Its rear machine gun turret was removed for a series of side port machine guns, but still keeping its home-made rocket launchers for multiple tasking, since the vehicle recieved some of these upgrades along with keeping to a reasonable size to maintain it does make up for being abit faster than its normal version, also the Mark.II version can crush smaller vehicles with its weight. More information to be added... Gallery G5K10A Scarab Supertank Unskinned.png|A render of the Scarab, before being skinned Behind the Scenes * The GLRF's G5K10A "Scarab" Supertank is part of a series of Super Heavy Units, unique vehicles and airborne units which serve as the faction's ultimate weapon and a last resort of things go bad. * Base design for the Scarab is greatly inspired by Warhammer 40,000's Baneblade Tank but modelled to suit the C&C Generals environment and GLRF's scavenge nature. * Equipped with front cannons, side machine guns and even a turret for rocket launchers, the G5K10A "Scarab" Supertank is modelled by V.Metalic, currently being skinned by SmasherJackson and currently awaiting to be planted ingame. :* The old design for the Scarab Tank, which was modelled by SmasherJackson, will be replaced by the newer design, the render of the old design will remain on the wiki as lore. ::* Also a quick note, the old design is still ingame which will be a placeholder for the tank whilst the new model is being skinned, boned and coded. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Vehicles Category:Superunits